Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $\dfrac{27}{16},-\dfrac{9}{4},3,$
In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $3$. Each term is ${-\dfrac43}$ times the term before it. ${\times \left(-\dfrac43\right)\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \left(-\dfrac43\right)\,\curvearrowright}$ $\dfrac{27}{16},$ $-\dfrac94,$ $3$ So the next term is $3\cdot\left({-\dfrac43}\right)=-4$. The missing term is $-4$.